Crônicas da Casa dos Mortos
by Beautymoon
Summary: A cor é acinzentada; o ar exala medo; o gosto é de sangue. Apresentando Impel Down, o inferno do mar, e Portgas D. Ace, seu mais novo e desgraçado morador. -SPOILER de Impel Down. Séries de One Shots - Cap 9: Companheiro de quarto
1. Escuridão

**_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para o querido Eiichiro Oda-sensei! Hail! Hail Oda!_**

_Alerta de SPOILER (em neón verde xD). Spoiler. Spoiler. Spoiler. A fic toda é SPOILER dos últimos arcos em One Piece._

* * *

I – **Escuridão**

* * *

- Você é iluminado, Ace! É o fogo, não é mesmo? Pois eu... sou a escuridão! Zehahahah!!!!

Na primeira vez que ouviu isso, Ace _realmente_ não deu crédito a Marshal D. Teach, agora Barba Negra. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. E não só isso, ele estava furioso. Não só aquele idiota joga o nome do amado _oyajii_ no lixo, como também ameaça a vida de _Luffy_!

_Ace estava puto._

Quando Teach terminou o showzinho _desnecessário, _acabando com uma ilha, o sardento não quis mais deixá-lo falar, e o atacou sem piedade. Seu corpo em chamas ardia pelo fogo, que representava tão bem, e a ira que já não podia mais controlar. Não _queria_ se controlar.

A escuridão pode ser profunda e temível. Mas, o fogo, a luz, o calor da vida... Era muito maior do que ela!

Não é mesmo?

Foi o que Ace pensou, quando proclamou pela última vez que faria de Barba Branca o rei. Suas palavras não foram tiradas de um momento de desespero. Mesmo com aquela luta que, depois reconheceria, havia sido desvantajosa para si desde o começo... ele tinha plena confiança de que venceria!

_Fé_?

Longe disso. Seu pecado estava em seu fogo, seu calor, sua luz jovial e cheia de vida, que o fez super confiante e o _cegou_ definitivamente para o perigo, exatamente como Shanks havia previsto.

E então ela veio. Pesada, massacrante, opressora.

Trevas.

Talvez, por ser alguém naturalmente (e não tão naturalmente assim) iluminado, o D. mais velho não conseguiu antecipar o tamanho da dor. Afinal, como alguém pode _descrever_ a sensação de ser engolido por uma negritude sem fim?

Ah. Mas, Teach era mesmo muito solidário, não? O ex-subordinado _não_ _mediu_ _esforços_ para que Ace realmente _aprendesse_ o que é escuridão. E qual a melhor maneira de aprender as coisas senão na _prática_?

A parte da gravidade, Ace já havia compreendido. Essa coisa de puxar e sugar coisas, era uma chatice para si, mas, de fato, muito útil para Barba Negra. Tão inconveniente...

O segundo incômodo foi potencialmente catastrófico, embora Ace tenha rotulado aquilo como uma mera "habilidade preocupante que ele tem" na hora.

O verdadeiro poder da _Yami Yami no Mi_ é expor fraquezas. E o sorriso de Teach foi de orelha a orelha quando demonstrou mais essa habilidade para Ace, o acertando e o jogando longe. Sarcasmo fluindo de suas palavras.

- Já faz um tempo que você não levava um bom coro, neh, Ace? Zehahahahahaha!

Mas, Portgas D. Ace era fogo puro. E lutaria até o fim. Não que isso tenha resolvido para alguma coisa. A sensação que teve, após chocar seu Entei (o poder de um sol em suas mãos!) é que Barba Negra havia brincado consigo desde o início, o canalha. Só aumentou ainda mais a sua raiva, se isso era mesmo possível.

Novamente, isso não serviu para nada. Era o _destino_ de Ace perder aquela luta. _Bobo _como era, tentou resistir. Era mesmo um guerreiro tão forte, puro, de sangue quente e bravura!!! Até a imagem poética de seu belo sol cheio de vida desaparecer frente aquela escuridão. E, agora sim, naqueles segundos finais de luta, ele começou a compreender:

Jamais ganharia porque onde há trevas não há espaço para luz, e calor, e vida. Sua força lendária não valia de _nada_ perante esse novo poder.

Escuro, além de simples ausência de luz, significa _opressão_. O poder de Kurohige era tamanho que, não se contentou em machucá-lo. _Acertou_ _em_ _cheio_, _e_ _continuou_ _ferindo_, _ferindo_ _e_ _ferindo_... até que a última chama se apagasse num infindável buraco negro. E como era denso... seu corpo deixou de mover; seu cérebro não queria mais trabalhar. Apenas seu espírito persistiu, desesperado, lutando contra a própria carne que se rebelara contra o dono.

Quando sua pele tocou a aspereza do chão cru daquela ilha, tudo o que Ace viu foi um par de pés. E não teve como ignorar as palavras de seu inimigo:

-Aquele Mugiwara nasceu mesmo sob uma estrela de sorte! Quem diria que você ia aparecer e se tornar meu prêmio ao invés dele? Zehahahaha!!!"

_Prêmio_? Não importava o que isso significava. Não agora. Aquela gargalhada de desdém o fez querer levantar e começar tudo de novo, só para ter o _prazer_ de fazê-lo arder em chamas, mesmo que por pouco tempo... Ace se achou um miserável naquele momento. "Desde quando minhas ambições se tornaram tão medíocres?" A pior parte, é que nem mesmo o menor dos desejos se realizaria. Constatou isso quando empregou toda a sua força no simples ato de se erguer do chão... e falhou miseravelmente.

-Devia estar feliz, comandante Ace! Afinal, você deu sua vida para salvar a do seu irmão mais novo... Zehahahahaha!!!

Em realidade, Ace achou-se estranhamente _satisfeito _no meio da dor e trevas. Morreria, sim, mas sem nenhum arrependimento.

"Luffy..."

E foi com esse pensamento que mergulhou de vez em ignorante e abençoada escuridão.

* * *

Oie!

Bem... antes de mais nada, vou começar com as apresentações! xD Moon aqui. Talvez, alguém aqui já viu algum trabalho meu de outros fandons (Naruto e Saint Seiya) Pois é. Agora, minha nova obsessão é One Piece!! E é um mangá maravilhoso! Cada capítulo, eu amo mais a estória, e os personagens e etc. Enfim.

Daí então, lendo muito esse mangá, e tendo o Ace na minha lista de "top 5" personagens, eu resolvi começar essa fic. A minha intenção inicial era fazer pequenos drabbles, mas, eu me empolguei e o que era drabble virou (de alguma forma) oneshot. A finalidade da fic é por mais Ace nesse fandom (xD) e falar de Impel Down do ponto de vista dele, que no mangá foi pouco mostrado. Ou seja, cenas do mangá vão aparecer, recontadas, mais detalhadas, e cenas novas que o "Oda não publicou xD" também.

Eu resolvi começar da luta com Teach a nível de introdução. Apesar de serem one shots "livres" elas terão sequência. E eu quero dar bastante profundidade na fic toda. O tom da fic é dramático, e tende a aumentar mais ainda com os próximos capítulos. Ainda assim, como alguns já me conhecem, eu não sou expert em dramas -gota-. Mas, tentei reverter isso de forma positiva. Tipo, às vezes ocorrerá uma situação tão miserável, mais tão miserável, que pensamentos cheios de ironias infelizes vão brotar. Às vezes, um palavrão aqui ou ali, mas sem exageros. Eu penso que tem horas que a situação tá tão ruim que eles soam como a melhor forma de definição ou válvula de escape do personagem. Esses elementos dão um tom meio cruel na fic, eu sei, mas, essa é a intenção mesmo. Ei, ei, isto é Impel Down! xD

Pra finalizar, é, eu sei que falo demais (e podem ter certeza, esqueci de mencionar alguma coisa), perdoem. Mas, eu realmente achei necessário dar uma passada geral nisso tudo aqui. E, claro, espero que esse primeiro capítulo, dos vários que virão, se explique por si só. De coração, espero que gostem. Eu acho que não fazem muito esse tipo de fic por aqui, ne? o,o Então, deem a opinião de vocês porque ela é muuuuuito importante.

E é isso aí! Até o próximo capítulo nesta jornada da Casa dos Horrores. xD

Ja ne!

**Moon**


	2. Hora do Show

**_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Eiichiro Oda. Esta pequena obra não possuí fins lucrativos._**

_Alerta de SPOILER (em neón verde xD). Spoiler. Spoiler. Spoiler. A fic toda é SPOILER dos últimos arcos em One Piece_

* * *

II- **Hora do** **show**

* * *

Como num filme de cinema, tudo teve início a partir de um grande quadrado negro e sem moldura. De repente, uma luz se fez vinda do centro, abrindo a imagem, como uma cortina. Estava na hora do espetáculo!

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

O apresentador fazia às honras, sorrindo como um louco, mostrando a uma platéia ávida por sangue sua mais nova atração.

Era Monkey D. Luffy, seguro pelos cabelos negros. Suas vestes rasgadas; seu querido chapéu de palha lançado a um canto como se fosse mais um elemento do cenário.

O garoto berrava todo tipo de impropérios. _Muito criativos_, aliás, para maior diversão de todos. E ele era bravo, selvagem. Lutava contra o aperto de Barba Negra, mas, a mão escura e pesada o impedia de se libertar.

"ACABA COM ELE!"

"FAÇA-O SOFRER ATÉ O FIM!"

"ESSE PIRATA IMUNDO VAI TER O QUE MERECE!"

Atendendo aos pedidos de sua querida platéia, Kurohige enfiou a mão negra, densa e sem forma definida, na barriga de Luffy. E o grito de agonia que ele soltou se misturou com os gritos de regozijo que faziam aquele lugar tornar-se pequeno.

O menino sofria tanto.... sem liberdade, sem poder respirar direito. Seu sangue se misturava às lágrimas.

Será que ninguém se compadeceria dele?

Pergunta _idiota_. Tão, tão idiota...! Porém, não mais idiota do que as inúteis tentativas de Portgas D. Ace de chamar atenção.

Ele estava ali naquele palco! Estava ali ao lado de seu _otouto_, gritando até rasgar as cordas vocais, fazendo sinais de fogo, atacando Barba Negra e a platéia cruel.

Não era apenas como se as pessoas fossem cegas, pois ouviriam sua voz; nem surdas, pois veriam seu fogo; ou insensíveis, pois sentiriam que os pilares de todo aquele lugar ardia em chamas. E mesmo que alguém tivesse todos seus sentidos roubados, perceberia sua aura de ódio emanando no ar.

É como se Hiken no Ace não existisse.

E tudo o que podia fazer era chorar a morte de seu querido irmão que, assim como todos ali, não o notava.

"LUFFY!!!"

* * *

Do outro lado da cortina, um oficial do navio observava com demasiada atenção aquele homem em seu cárcere. O forte, despreocupado, confiante, sorridente, e narcoléptico sardento era uma figura completamente diferente agora: sujo se terra, sangue, acorrentado e algemado. Ninguém jamais achou que viveria para um dia presenciar tal acontecimento.

Portgas D. Ace era um jovem _definitivamente_ incomum. Quantas pessoas você conhece que tem a capacidade de dormir no meio de uma refeição e de uma conversa? Provavelmente, esse deveria ser um problema antigo que ele tinha que lhe dar. O que leva a conclusão de que o 2° comandante de Shirohige é uma pessoa que está acostumada a dormir e acordar em lugares aleatórios.

Um pirata dorme e acorda preso num navio da marinha. _Agora, isso sim não era irônico?_

- Quando ele acordar vai ter uma surpresa daquelas!

Porém, o capitão do navio discordava das palavras desdenhosas de seu cabo. Chegou bem perto da cela, e estudou a face do pirata. Entendeu que aquele sono não tinha nada de justo, e que a expressão no rosto suado de menino lembrava tudo, menos paz.

Ele era _quase_ digno de compaixão.

"Parece até que já sabe que está sendo conduzido para o inferno"

Corpo retraído; sobrancelhas franzidas; lábios crispados; sangue saindo pelos poros no lugar do suor... Sim, o pirata sabia.

A curiosidade na cabeça do marinheiro foi: "Que espécie de pesadelo macabro a mente do rapaz o aprontara nesse único momento de descanso?"

Talvez, o show dos horrores fosse apenas o prenúncio do mar de tribulações que ainda estava por vir.

* * *

"LUFFY!!! NÃO MORRE LUFFY!!!"

E finalmente a benção da realidade o agraciou. Sua luta de horas terminou quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, e se deparar com um cenário que não era _nada_ animador, mas, não podia ser _pior_ do que o outro, de seu pesadelo. NADA poderia ser pior do aquilo.

Quando constatou que, realmente, ainda estava vivo, Ace não sabia o que sentir a respeito. Felicidade? Alívio? Tristeza?

Antes de vir às emoções, veio a náusea. Um pirata _mareado_? A idéia de isso acontecer soa extremamente absurda. Mas, de fato, o moreno lutou para não esvaziar todo o conteúdo do estômago ali mesmo. Uma cela escura e fechada, apesar de desagradável, ele podia agüentar. Já passara por tantas coisas piores nas mãos do próprio Garp... O problema maior era aquilo que os marinheiros _apelativos_ usavam e abusavam.

"Kairouseki"

Pedra maldita que o sugava as forças e lhe roubava seu calor. Que merda de lugar em que estava! Preso a parede por uma corrente em seu pescoço! Acaso eles achavam que era um cachorro, é? Feh... outra indagação _desnecessária_. Qualquer ignorante sabia bem o que a marinha pensava de piratas...

Sem luz... sem calor.... sem liberdade.

Portgas D. Ace sempre foi uma pessoa, pra todos os efeitos, livre. Tirar sua liberdade é como tirar um elemento da equação, ou um uma parte de seu corpo. Mas, até aqui tinha que mostrar ser forte, não era mesmo? Óh, sim, o sardento podia ficar sem uma parte do corpo.

"Conquanto não seja você nessas correntes, Luffy..."

Exceto, é claro, o seu coração.

* * *

Oie!

Capítulo 2 de Crônicas fresquinho pra vocês! ^^ Meu breve comentário de fim de capítulo: Eu ainda não cheguei na Grande Prisão porque queria trabalhar o emocional e o psicológico de Ace antes dele entrar. E, sim, Luffy, assim como no mangá, vai sempre permear os pensamentos dessa personagem. xD

O capítulo todo foi algo que não tem no mangá. Mas, que nós sabemos que aconteceu; o transporte para a prisão. A coisa do sonho ficou meio grotesca? Essa foi a intenção mesmo. Ace é alguém muito forte. Só algo desse porte para o deixar agoniado. E como era o próprio Barba Negra quem ameaçava Luffy, foi ele que entrou como vilão no pesadelo. O pesadelo maior não é Luffy perder. É não poder salvar o irmãozinho. Enfim.

Só pra dizer que a próxima parada será Impel Down! Finalmente. 8D

Muito obrigado a quem leu. E em especial **Fabijedi** que me recebeu tão bem aqui no fandom de One Piece! n.n Thank you, Fabi!

E como último aviso, só dizendo que a média de atualização dessa fic será semanal. Vou fazer o possível para isso. Espero que gostem desse 2° capítulo! Bjo e Ja ne! ^^

**Moon**


	3. Portões do Inferno

**One Piece não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Eiichiro Oda. (Mas, penso seriamente em iniciar a campanha: Me dá um Luffy de dia das Crianças, Oda!! ^^)**

_BIG alerta de SPOILER em neón verde: A fic toda é SPOILER dos atuais arcos do manga e também anime._

* * *

III- **Portões do Inferno**

* * *

A viagem até o lugar em que Ace já sabia se tratar de Impel Down se provou uma verdadeira _chatice_.

Primeiro, porque a ele foi dado o eficiente tratamento do silêncio. Ta certo que, não era saudável conversar com marinheiros, mas, há essa altura do campeonato, isso importava? Já estava condenado mesmo. Nem direito a uma passadinha em _Enies Lobby_ teria, com certeza.

Francamente, seria estúpido o Governo Mundial fazer um julgamento para alguém que pertencia ao bando de Barba Branca. Mas, de novo, esses caras eram estúpidos em _tantos_ níveis de estupidez, então...

Mas, sem dúvidas, a pior parte da viajem foi aquela corrente _maldita_ grudada em seu pescoço! Isso o dava muito raiva. Ele era um ser humano, oras!

E aí começava a rir de sua revolta sem fundamento. _Piratas não eram gente_...

E por isso que não o alimentaram por dias. Quando muito, bebeu uma concha de água que, pelo menos, tava limpa. Também não o deixaram ir ao banheiro. Marinheiros nojentos, disseram para olhar bem para um buraquinho na cela e que _aquela_ seria sua latrina.

Fale em humilhação.

- Portgas D. Ace, levante-se. Chegamos em Impel Down.

Chegava ser cômico o tom solene e orgulhoso daquele capitão. Mas, o D. mais velho continuou em seu lugar, sumariamente ignorando o capitão, que estava ficando vermelho de raiva. Quando ele veio com o intuito de batê-lo, Punhos de Fogo apenas segurou e sacudiu um pouco a corrente, mostrando que levantar era uma tarefa impossível.

Antes de o soltarem o pescoço, eles prenderam seus braços atrás das costas, com força, claro. Então Ace se deu conta da seriedade daqueles homens. Remover um poderoso criminoso sem falhas.

Era incrível como eles transformavam uma mera tarefa numa missão tão _nobre_. Até parecia que Ace teria uma chance de fazer um movimento hostil, fraco como estava, ferido, de estômago vazio, e usando as _adoráveis_ algemas de kairouseki. Marinheiros eram _tão_ melodramáticos.

E o sardento sabia bem disso. Não só tinha um avô Vice-Almirante, como também já tivera a oportunidade de "brincar" de marinheiro numa divisão da marinha pela Grand Line. Quando o "soldado novato" havia comido demais no almoço, berraram de susto; quando ele desceu o braço num engraçadinho falando mal de Shirohige foi uma comoção tamanha, que ele teve que bater no primeiro capitão infeliz que passou pelo seu caminho, usar suas roupas, e mudar de identidade novamente para "Capitão Ace"! Hehehehe, aquilo foi engraçado. Mas, não era uma surpresa que aqueles oficiais fossem tão paranóicos e chatos; _o café deles era amargo que nem o inferno!_

E quando descobriram que Hiken no Ace estava tirando uma folguinha na base da marinha? Foi um _pandemônio_...

Um dia Ace ia entender esse seu dom de chegar aos lugares e todo mundo fazer um _circo_ por sua causa.

* * *

No convés do navio e, nas mãos do capitão, Ace pode ver bem grande e nítido o símbolo do Governo Mundial pintado naquela enorme estrutura de aço. Ace sabia que o nome da mesma era "Portões da Justiça". Em sua humilde opinião, um nome absolutamente _ilusório_.

_Que espécie de justiça condena um homem que nada quer deste mundo se não o doce frescor da liberdade?_ E isso importa? A partir do momento que alguém cruza esse portão, está condenado para sempre.

E então a realização o atingiu com a força de um raio. Não que não soubesse, apenas... não tinha parado para pensar tão bem nisso, mesmo com todo o tempo livre em sua cela do navio. Engoliu o seco.

Seu terrível destino chegava cada vez mais perto. Como que mal o tocando com seus dedos frios. E Ace simplesmente não podia se esquivar.

Quando colocou os pés dentro de Impel Down, ele soube que tudo estava acabado. Não quis prestar atenção na forma macabra como à prisão era descortinada a cada passo que dava. Mas pôde sentir a diferença gritante no ar; denso e pesado.

**-Preparativos feitos. Prisioneiro 66981.**

Agora Ace era um _número_. Mais um, naquela multidão de almas condenadas. Deu um suspiro penoso quando sua própria voz cantou escarnecedora, nos confins de seus pensamentos:

"_Bem vindo ao inferno, Ace-chaaaaan_!"

* * *

Oie!!

Eis o terceiro capítulo!8D Como prometido, em uma semaninha ^^

Meus breves comentários, hoje, se resumirão nisso: capítulo de introdução. Sendo a fic focada no ponto de vista do Ace, achei conveniente mostrar TUDO, inclusive o transporte até a prisão e talz. Não teve tanto "angst" aqui porque realmente não achei espaço suficiente. O drama em si começou bem ao fim do capítulo, mostrando por aí o que virá. Bem, vocês que lêem o manga já sabem o que virá. XD Ah, só como curiosidade, essa estória do Ace ter um dia se disfarçado de soldado e depois de capitão da marinha é verídica. Ta lá nas capas do mangá do Oda. ^^ E tudo girou em torno da palavra portão, que para os marines significa "justiça" para os condenados é a "entrada do inferno". Enfim. As portas da Casa dos Mortos se abriram para receber seu mais novo morador!

**_Fabijedi_**, brigadú! De novo ^^ Suas reviews me animam, e me fazem rever sempre o que escrevo.

A todos que, mesmo não mandando review, estão acompanhando, espero que gostem. Semana que vem tem mais! A fic vai, literalmente, esquentar. Bjos e Ja ne!

**Moon**


	4. Purificar

**One Piece não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Eiichiro Oda. **

_BIG alerta de SPOILER em neón verde: A fic toda é SPOILER dos atuais arcos do manga e também anime_

* * *

IV – **Ritual - purificar**

* * *

Toda instituição ou sociedade, grande ou pequena, possuí seus códigos de honra, datas comemorativas, tradições. Na grande prisão, não seria diferente. Muito pelo contrário. Naquele lugar onde "justiça absoluta" era proclamada com tanto fervor, todos os procedimentos eram realizados com precisão milimétrica. O mais importante deles, logicamente, era conhecido por "Ritual".

Em poucos metros de prisão, Ace já havia escutado essa palavra da boca de vários guardas; Quando o capitão do navio finalmente o entregou nas mãos daquela mulher, o pirata derrotado ergueu a fronte para deparar-se com o que parecia mais uma fábrica de tortura.

- Bem vindo a Impel Down, prisioneiro 66981, Portgas D. Ace. Sou a vice- chefe da guarda das celas, Domino.

Ace, obviamente, nada disse, embora o tom de profissionalismo dela fosse admirável.

- Sou a responsável encarregada de fazer a "passagem" de todos os presos novos – e muito de repente, ela pegou no queixo do cativo com violência, o erguendo ao nível de seus olhos – Não pense que vou permitir que entre Impel Down com essa sua carcaça que você chama de corpo imunda desse jeito.

Continuou a milímetros do rosto dele; deu uma breve inspirada no ar que dividiam.

- Você fede.

Há um sinal da loira, dois guardas corpulentos e mal encarados seguraram Ace; um em cada braço, e o conduziram alguns passos até uma pequena plataforma. O mais alto dos dois alcançou o cinto da bermuda do moreno, mas, foi sumariamente parado pela mão da mulher.

- Esse pirata é assunto meu! Magelan me deu ordens expressas de cuidar para que dê tudo certo, e não confio em vocês para fazerem uma "limpeza" decente.

E sem mais, nem meio mais, ela arriou de uma vez as duas únicas peças de roupa que ele vestia. A pele branca dele cobriu-se de arrepios, pois o único calor mínimo que o sobrara provinha das roupas, que não tinha mais. E apesar do perturbador estado de nudez, o sardento manteve aquela cara de tédio, como se dissesse "anda logo, não tenho o dia todo". Os guardas interpretaram a falta de hostilidade como fraqueza: "Ele já foi quebrado!". A loira, Domino, por sua vez, entendeu justamente o contrário; o pirata exalava indiferença e desdém. Ah, ela ia gostar de abaixar a crista desse gaki.

- Chefe Domino...

Ela tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, mas, mesmo assim, manteve sua postura de rigidez militar impecável.

- Não se enganem! Vou ficar aqui apenas para supervisionar vocês. Não vou sujar minhas mãos com esse...pirata!

Dizia cuspindo o nome, enojada. Ace rolou os olhos, o que não passou despercebido por ela que, aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar uma primeira ameaça ao pé do ouvido.

- Vamos ver se no final do que te espera você vai se mostrar tão... entediado.

Nenhuma reação de Ace.

- Podemos começar. Primeiro, Punhos de Fogo, nós usaremos a água daquele grande recipiente ali.

Ela, de fato, explicava o procedimento metodicamente; como uma dedicada professora ensinando uma equação de matemática. Bando de doentes, essa gente da marinha.

De repente todo aquele frio que sentia parou, pois o prenderam pelos pés em correntes ligadas ao teto. E assim, de cabeça para baixo, sem aviso prévio, mergulhou naquele recipiente de ferro do chão. Ace não tossiu; não ofegou; não reclamou. Nem achou tão terrível como os outros presos faziam parecer.

- Você é forte como eu imaginava. Ouve isso?

É _claro_ que Ace podia ouvir. Aliás, qualquer pessoa com muita cera nos ouvidos no raio de toda a prisão poderia escutar os berros de desespero. É verdade que, por ser um preso de segurança máxima, o sardento não estava na fila com os outros novatos. Mas, ele pode ver claramente os outros passando pela "esterilização", em fila indiana, apavorados. Cada um se comportava de uma maneira diferente: uns rezavam, outros xingavam os guardas, outros se borravam nas calças, acabando com o propósito daquele "banho".

- Vê como são patéticos, Punhos de Fogo? – agora, ela se dirigia ao pirata com toda a naturalidade do mundo – Vocês dois, tratem de esfregar essa sujeira e esse sangue direito!

Óh. Então, esse era o tal "trabalho sujo" mencionado pela vice-chefe. E tal como ela havia prometido, mui doloroso, só que _pior_. Os guardas, obviamente, não teriam misericórdia. Ainda estava suspenso pelos pés, e os guardas usaram uns cabos de ferro com espécies de buchas na ponta para alcança-lo. Elas eram terríveis; pareciam de aço. Era o tipo da dor feita para arrancar gritos rasgados e sem coordenação. A sensação era de que sua pele estava sendo _arrancada_ _crua_ de seu corpo. Sem mencionar que, muitas vezes, os dois sádicos tinham que botar Ace em posição adequada, o puxando pelos braços presos nas costas, praticamente quebrando seus ossos. Dor, dor, e mais dor.

E, tirando as muitas veias saltando para todos os lados de seu corpo avermelhado, Portgas D. Ace não moveu uma sobrancelha.

- Estou começando a gostar de você, pirata. Eu quero dizer, olha só todos aqueles novatos fedorentos se debatendo. Bando de ingratos! Nós fazemos o _favor_ de limpá-los, e é assim que agradecem. Já você... não me dá trabalho.

Ace quase lançou um suspiro irônico. Quase. Mas, não iria emitir som algum naquele lugar. Talvez, fosse porque sua mente ainda repassava sem parar sua vergonhosa derrota naquela luta. A desonra que ele jogara nos ombros de seu capitão e toda a tripulação. Como era isso de sair para limpar uma sujeira e, no fim, terminar com tudo, definitivamente, _cagado_?

- Okay. Chega de esfregar. Vamos à fase final. Pirata, acho que essa é a hora que você vai pedir clemência. Olha pra baixo.

Ele olhou. As correntes, presas em engrenagens - esses sádicos sabem ser práticos quando precisam - o transportaram até acima de outro recipiente. Um caldeirão onde a água fervia tanto, mais tanto, que só dava para ver bolhas lá dentro. E mesmo estando há uns bons dois metros de distância, o calor das águas o... _queimou_ .

Muito mais subitamente do que sua mente o havia preparado, Ace se viu engolido por aquela água "quente".

- Chamamos de água do inferno. São 200 ° Celsius, sabia?

O rosto já não tinha a mesma impassibilidade. Hikken no Ace, por mais que muitos _não acreditem_, é um seu humano. E desprovido de sua natureza de fogo, é suscetível às dores. E a marinha sabe disso. E os guardas e aquela mulher sabiam disso. Principalmente ao ver seu rosto mostrando claros sinais de dor intensa. "Água do inferno" era mesmo um perfeito nome. Ardia, queimava sem parar, como se sua carne estivesse sendo corroída. Mais ainda, sendo o dono da _Mera Mera no Mi_, esse pirata em particular sofreu _mais_ ao ser fervido naquela água.

Ainda assim, não implorou por clêmencia. Sabia ser _inútil_. E ainda que fosse útil, ele não desonraria mais ainda seu nome naquele lugar amaldiçoado por deus.

Domino não percebeu, porque Ace era tão orgulhoso quanto forte, mas, seu próximo comentário o fez querer queimar toda aquela prisão com suas chamas.

- Diga, Ace, qual a sensação? Eu quero dizer, de todas as pessoas no mundo, eu consegui queimar _você_. Kairouseki é mesmo a maravilha da marinha!

A derrota era humilhante; a nudez também era. Contudo, essa ironia era _simplesmente_ _cruel_.

- Continua de cabeça erguida, o valentão. Como eu disse você foi ótimo. Quem me dera todos os presos fossem assim como você! Estamos quase no fim. Você já é praticamente um habitante daqui. Só falta ser oficializado em seu _batismo_.

E foi ali que o segundo comandante percebeu que aquele maravilhoso "banho" não era nem a ponta do iceberg.

* * *

**Hi, Piece People! ^^**

Éh, antes de mais nada, cabe um aqui um pedido de desculpas. Eu prometi de upar a fic toda semana, e dessa vez isso não aconteceu. Mas, não foi por falta de imaginação ou esforço. Eu até tinha o capítulo "cru" no site. Mas, bem, no que diz respeito a fics, eu sou metódica mesmo. Só que meu teclado ficou ruim antes de eu poder editar. ¬¬ Pra completar, também fiquei sem net (XÔ azar!!! òó). Perdão mesmo. Só para dizer, o capítulo 5 já está sendo digitado, e dessa vez, se Kami-sama permitir, não haverá problema algum. xD

Agora, ao capítulo. Bem, a coisa, como eu já havia anunciado antes, ficou feia mesmo. Não vou falar muito pois acho que tudo foi muito bem detalhado. Pobre Ace... A única coisa que achei interessante apontar foi que, ao ler o manga, eu pensei: Putz!! Faz muitos anos que o Ace não leva uma queimadura. Imagina levar um "banho" desses assim do nada? Além de dor física, é dor no orgulho. Enfim.

Mais uma vez: Gomem neh. n.n E espero de coração que gostem desse cap. 4! E obrigadú, Fabijedi! Suas reviews são ótimas!

Bjo e Ja ne!^^

**Moon**

* * *


	5. Batismo

**One Piece não me pertence - Só os D. Brothers!!! xD -. Todos os créditos são de Eiichiro Oda**

_Alerta de SPOILER em neón verde! xD SPOILER! **SPOILER**!_ **SPOILER**_!_

* * *

V – **Ritual** – **batismo**

**

* * *

**Foi conduzido por um extenso e deserto corredor, o qual dava numa única sala. O lugar fedia a carne e sangue; a visibilidade era praticamente zero. E as condições caóticas não eram a pior parte. Ace se perguntava para onde haviam levado suas roupas? Até quando o deixariam nu? Mas, logo descartou a idéia de se comunicar com o grupo que o escoltava. Não queria. E ao mesmo tempo aquela voz transbordando escárnio em sua cabeça.

"_Como se você tivesse escolha, seu idiota_!"

Ace, Domino, e os dois guardas se postaram frente à porta de ferro. Não demorou, para que a estrutura se abrisse com um ranger assombrado. E tudo foi muito rápido. Em segundos estava jogado de cara no chão, com um "divirta-se" por parte da loira do lado de fora da porta que foi sumariamente trancada.

- Ora, ora... Nosso ilustre Prisioneiro chegou à minha sala mais cedo do que eu esperava. Levante-se, Hiken no Ace.

Se o moreno não ouviu o comando, ou, simplesmente o ignorou, isso só serviu para fervilhar os ânimos do algoz, que era muito alto, forte, de face truculenta e longos cabelos pretos ensebados. Seus olhos eram amarelos e lembravam os de uma cobra; gélidos. Em sua mão direita um grande chicote preto; na outra, correntes.

- Eu mandei levantar, _pirata_!

Antes que o moreno pudesse se mover, ele mesmo o ergueu pelo pescoço. A pressão exercida era a mesma daquela quando Teach o agarrara durante a luta. Talvez, pior, porque além da sensação de quebra iminente, a pele ardia até no contato com o ar frio.

- Tsc! Vocês não são mesmo bons em ouvir, não é? – surpreendeu Ace, o puxando com força pelos cabelos molhados – Que tal darmos um jeito nisso, hein?

De costas para homem, o D. mais velho nada pode ver. Seja lá o que aquele bastardo pretendia fazer, não seria _nada_ bom. Apenas ouviu o chiar de grossas correntes e, quando deu conta, estava preso ao teto. O homem era mesmo habilidoso. Parecia, de fato, _versado_ naquilo. O tipo de manipulação que só se adiquire ao fazer muitas e muitas vezes; em segundos tirou as algemas de Punhos de Fogo para colocá-las novamente, de forma que se encaixassem nas correntes do teto, e deixassem o pirata suspenso pelos braços. Sem o apoio dos pés, era difícil não balançar como um pêndulo.

As algemas, que já estavam apertadas e esticando seus músculos mais do que o normal, ficaram ainda piores. O material duro da kairouseki, ficando escarlate com seu sangue, comprimia a sua pele, e lacerava sua carne.

Ace olhou para cima e foi recebido com gotas do seu próprio sangue, caindo dos seus pulsos, o banhando o rosto. Olhou para o gigantesco homem ensebado. Ele estava parado, como se contemplasse um quadro em exposição.

A figura _daquele_ Ace realmente seria inesquecível.

Como fosse mesmo mui alto, não importava o quanto o pirata tivesse suspenso. Pelo contrário. Aquela altura foi à ideal para encarar o guarda nos olhos; o sardento não moveu um músculo. Nem mesmo pareceu afetado quando uma sumária baforada de cigarro o atingiu em cheio no rosto. Sem mencionar o mesmo cigarro sendo apagado em seu peito. Fazia anos que Ace não sabia o que era sentir dor. Chame isso de benção (ou maldição) das Logias. Será que todos os demônios daquele inferno maldito queriam se vangloriar por terem queimado o homem "_inqueimável_"? Bando de sádicos, perversos que não tinham mais o que fazer. E o que aquele idiota estava esperando para começar? Talvez, Ace fosse um louco por querer ser torturado?

Não era bem assim. A lógica dizia que o quanto antes essa... _merda_ começasse, tanto melhor, pois acabaria logo e eles o deixariam em paz numa cela qualquer. Não é?

Ace teria conseguido esconder aquele mínimo espasmo que sacudiu seu corpo se tivesse previsto as ações de seu algoz antes. O som seco de couro se chocando com o ar. Ainda assim, o estrago não foi de todo. O homem parecia tão empolgado quando deu uma chibatada no ar, que não notou aquele leve tilintar nas correntes.

- É... Acho que agora temos espaço suficiente.

O pirata não deu atenção às palavras vazias daquele bastardo. Ta certo, ele sabia que a coisa ia ficar feia a partir de agora, mas, óh, por que, ele tinha que pegar _justamente_ tipos como esse aí? _Deprimente_.

O homem sorria agora. Um sádico...

- Antes de começar, vou explicar uma coisa, embora eu duvido muito que esse seu cérebro de pirata vá entender.... Pela sua cara, parece que não percebeu, mas, isto aqui é Impel Down.

Jura? Se ele não tivesse falado, Ace nunca teria percebido.

Sádico _e_ tagarela. Fale em azar...

É óbvio que Ace havia notado. Era difícil não notar a mudança na simples atmosfera; os guardas mal encarados e, claro, os adoráveis berros de todas as almas condenadas que ecoavam até ali onde estavam; um lugar sólido, escondido, claramente construído para isolar torturador e torturado, a fim de manter seja o que fosse entre aquelas paredes. Éh? Aquele não seria um tratamento "normal".

"_Estou realmente fudido_."

- Sabe por que Impel Down é diferente das outras prisões?

Ace calado, como sempre. O que não incomodou tanto assim o algoz. Em seus anos de Impel Down havia adquirido experiência suficiente no tratamento de piratas da espécie de Punhos de Fogo. Por mais que eles não digam um "ai", nada muda o fato de que eles _continuam_ sendo seres humanos...

- Este lugar não existe apenas para "prender" escória como você. Aqui, não vamos apenas confiná-lo ou infringir dor. Saiba que somente isso não nos satisfaz... Diga, Ace, aquele "banho" de agora há pouco doeu, não foi? É... Eu sei... Ele foi feito para queimar sua pele crua; para despertar a sensibilidade do seu corpo. E não apenas isso. – sorriu para o pirata – Acha que está despido apenas por uma questão de higiene? Hahaha! Por mim que apodreça com a pior infecção que existe! O que nós queremos, o que _eu_ quero, Hiken no Ace... É sua vulnerabilidade... Quero te expor e arrancar essa expressão arrogante do seu rosto.

Estava tão perto do pirata, que Ace nauseou com seu hálito de nicotina fortíssimo.

- Não vou ficar satisfeito apenas em arrancar sua pele e quebrar seus ossos. _Essa é a Casa dos Mortos, Ace_. Sua alma agora é nossa!

Segundos depois de um discurso que habitualmente amedrontava os prisioneiros, mas que chateou o pirata mais ainda, um estalar agudo reverberou pelas paredes de pedra.

O sardento realmente teve que empregar força e segurar o reflexo do grito. Seu gemido rasgado provou que sua tentativa havia sido infrutífera. Uma vez que o couro do chicote deixou sua pele, pode sentir toda a dor aguda, ardente, se alastrando por suas costas.

- Chicote é uma coisa muito interessante, neh? Olha só, eu não preciso de lâminas, nem pólvora, nem nada pontiagudo. Ainda assim, com um simples pedaço do couro de um Rei dos Mares, eu consigo causar mais dor do que você jamais imaginou.

Mais uma lanhada por cima da primeira. De fato, o chicote tinha um poder _incrível_. Era uma dor que, a cada batida, fazia o ardor da última somar ao da próxima. A dor aumentava em progressão geométrica.

_Ace nunca gostou muito de matemática_...

Mesmo com toda a dor do mundo, ele não se permitiu gritar... _muito_, ou chorar, ou se mexer além do que as correntes o faziam balançar no próprio eixo a cada chibatada. Não importava quantas fossem, o máximo que aquele guarda ouviria, quando muito, seria um grunhido mal feito. Infelizmente para o moreno, seu perspicaz algoz chegara à mesma conclusão.

"Ele ainda é humano. É só uma questão de achar sua fraqueza..."

- Eu sei o que está pensando, pirata, você não me engana... "Estou fraco da luta contra Barba Negra. Não vai demorar muito para que eu morra..."

Talvez, aquele ensebado pudesse _mesmo_ ler seus pensamentos.

- Ah, Hiken no Ace, de verdade, eu tenho pena de você... Hahaha! A quem estou enganando? Eu nunca vou ter pena de piratas... – a quinta chibatada – Só quero dizer que seria bom você começar a tirar essas esperanças _enganosas_ da cabeça.

Sexto açoite.

- Você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre bandidos que mal pisam Impel Down, e são mortos por nossas bestas, ou pelo simples clima desse lugar. Bem, tenho que admitir que, há um pouco de verdade nisso...

Sétimo açoite. Uma particular fisgada na espinha que quase o fez gemer de novo. _Quase_.

- Mas, na qualidade de guarda de Impel Down, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa.

Oitavo. Há essa hora, o sardento se perguntou quantos desses, ele pretendia dar?

- Existem foras da lei, e _foras da lei_...

Nono. Achou uma mancha estranha na parede a sua frente, e nela se concentrou. Seria isso sangue, vômito, ou...?

- Os ladrões, os corruptos, os assassinos, pedófilos, estupradores... Gente desse tipo – disse casualmente – nós deixamos morrer. Aliás, a gente até "facilita" para que eles se matem mais cedo. É menos trabalho para nós. Já você, pirata Portgas D. Ace...

A décima chibatada. Essa foi dada com muita vontade e eficiência.

- ... É um _câncer_ na humanidade. Precisa ser preso e _punido_ pelo resto de sua vida.

As palavras eram ditas daquela forma "justiça absoluta" de sempre, mas, o açoite veio com _raiva_. Ace podia sentir o _ódio_ de um homem que nunca havia visto se refletindo em seu abatido corpo. _Por quê_?

- Vamos fazer com que se arrependa de todos os seus pecados. O inferno está por todo lado. Vai correr atrás da morte; vai se apaixonar pela idéia de morrer numa poça de sangue... Mas, jamais – novo açoite – vai encontrá-la!

No meio da quentura das chibatadas, seu corpo arrepiou do alto da cabeça à planta dos pés. Certo que aquele infeliz estava _blefando_. Era difícil acreditar que simplesmente não _dava_ para morrer num lugar como esse.

E que história era essa de se arrepender de ser um pirata? Nem com toda a tortura do mundo!

- Nós estaremos sempre de olho em você, Ace. Se você respirar diferente, nós saberemos. Achou mesmo que ia ser executado, assim, em público, numa grande _festa_ pirata? Óh, não, você _não_ _é_ Roger!

Esqueça tudo. _Isso_ sim era irônico.

- Mesmo que você tente morder a língua e sangrar até a morte, eu a arranco de você para que não faça nada estúpido!

Deu um sonoro tapa na cabeça de Ace, que o fez ficar meio tonto, mas, não o suficiente para não absorver todas aquelas ameaças. Tinha que ser um blefe. E o desgraçado blefava _muito_ bem!

O guarda o encarou de novo. O menino era forte. Mantinha a cabeça erguida. Mesmo cruelmente abatido era como se, de alguma forma, Portgas D. Ace fosse... superior. Mesmo com o rosto contorcido em dor, não parecia nem ao menos mexido. Mas, ele sabia melhor. Nas pequenas pupilas pretas surgiu um brilho que não estava ali antes. Era a raiz daquele sentimento que conhecia tão bem, de tanto que o incutia nos prisioneiros. Ace estava com medo... _de viver_.

Punhos de Fogo achou que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ia morrer. E estava _tão_ bem preparado para isso. Sempre estivera, desde que nascera. Vida, num momento ingrato como esse, seria a mais _desagradável_ das surpresas. Antes morto e livre, do que podendo respirar, mas em grilhões.

Não poder escolher acerca da vida e da morte. Isso é terror.

"Patético. Patético. Patético."

Por um segundo havia se esquecido do algoz, mas, o mesmo se fez notar com novo apaixonado açoite.

- Éh? Nós vamos nos divertir muito, Ace! Mil dessas, para começar!

E Ace não conseguia mais parar de pensar. Estava começando a dar razão ao sádico macilento. Mas, por um motivo totalmente diferente.

"Meu pecado não foi ser pirata. Meu pecado foi ter nascido."

* * *

**Yo**!!

É isso aí, pessoal, capítulo 5 saiu cedo! xDDD É que ele já estava parcialmente escrito. Eu disse que ia ser feio... Bem, é uma continuação da tortura inicial do capítulo 4. Nos capítulos do manga, e nos episódios atuais, eles deixam bem implícito que, sim, Ace foi torturado. Eu, cá comigo, fiquei imaginando como descrever a cena. Vê, eu detalhei bastante, mas, por mais detalhes que tenham, eu sinto que não ficou tão "pesado" como eu queria. Eu não sei. u.u Eu penso uma coisa, mas, uma vez que começo a escrever a coisa toma outra forma, e sempre acaba saindo mais leve. Contudo, gostei disso. O mais interessante aqui é jogar com o pscicológico. Pensei bem: para um homem forte, e relativamente livre como Ace, qual seria a pior notícia dentro do próprio inferno? Isso mesmo. Permanecer nele pela "eternidade".

Como em One Piece, Ace foi derrotado por Teach três dias antes das recompensas pelos acontecimentos em Ennies Lobby saírem, julguei que deva ter rolado uma reunião do Sengoku com os vice-almirantes, almirantes, e etc. E até tomarem a decisão de execução, Ace ficou sob custódia, sem saber da própria sentença de morte. É desse meio-tempo que o capítulo 5 da fic trata. É o _antes_ de receber a notícia. A agonia da tortura de ficar preso E de saber que ela não vai acabar. Definitivamente cruel. Mas, o que esperar desses "interrogadores" da Impel? o.õ

Só um breve parêntese no monólogo do tagarela algoz... "Você não é Roger!!" Heh, isso foi um espasmo que me deu na hora da edição, e eu achei a maior ironia do capítulo, se não da fic até agora. Afinal, o tom da fic mesmo é de crudelíssimo sarcasmo. 8D

A vocês que lêem, favoritam, indicam, e mandam review! xD Muito obrigado mesmo!! ^^ Eu amo os comentários. Ajudam a deixar a fic melhor. Sempre penso no leitor(a). Sempre. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. 5. Logo logo tem mais! Bjoooo e Ja ne

**Moon**


	6. Inferno Eterno

**_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Eiichiro Oda-sensei! Loce you, Odachi!! ^^_**

_Alerta de Spoiler do Arco de Impel Down. SPOILER!! Embora isso esteja bem óbvio. o,õ_

Ao fim do capítulo (duplo), um recadinho aos leitores, mas, agora, vamos com a fic. xD

* * *

**INFERNO ETERNO**

_Parte I – Tratamento VIP da marinha__

* * *

_

Durante todo o tempo, Ace havia optado por poupar a própria garganta o máximo que pode. Não se saiu _tão_ bem como havia previsto, afinal, a tortura era _progressiva_.

O fato de sua tarefa tornar-se quase impossível nas mãos daquele torturador é mero detalhe. O homem não havia mentido. O tal "banho" na entrada havia o deixado mais sensível do que previra. E, ah, talvez fosse imaginação sua, mas aquele algoz seboso não havia mesmo ido com a sua cara. Muito embora, talvez isso tenha se dado devido ao fato de que, toda vez que ele falava "Vai se arrepender de ser pirata!", Ace sorria. Não sabia como conseguiu, mas, sorria _como o D. retardado que era_, e devia ser _bem_ convincente, pois o homem se irritara _mesmo_ com ele.

A parte engraçada é que o homem – depois da vigésima chibatada, que pegou no quadril do pirata– disse ser o _interrogador_ chefe de Impel Down, e não o fez _nenhuma_ perguntinha sequer

Vai entender.

O próprio Gerard (ele achou educado se apresentar depois do 101° açoite) confessara que queria muito matar alguém tão petulante como Punhos de Fogo, mas, que, por ser um profissional, tinha que ser "controlado". A idéia era causar muito dor, mas, sem morte. Éh? Ace até pensou em cumprimentar o bastardo no fim, mas, já estava praticamente inconsciente.

Na altura do 136° açoite, a coisa mais engraçada surgiu na cabeça do menino.

"Ele me mataria com uma chicotada só, se soubesse que sou o único que restou que tem o sangue daquele cara...."

Podiam ter se passado minutos, talvez, horas, ou dias???, naquela sala. Ace não sabia, pois tudo havia se transformado num borrão de dor. Levara nas costas, nas pernas, no bumbum, até. Também recebeu vários socos; a maioria na barriga. Aquela simpática mancha de seja lá o que era aquilo, na parede à frente, também havia desaparecido no mesmo borrão. Imaginou o estado provavelmente deplorável de suas costas. Será que ainda _tinha_ costas?

Ah, e sabe aquela conversa de "ele bate tanto que chega uma hora que você não sente mais dor"? Hum, agora Ace sabia que era mentira...

Eventualmente, a sala onde só havia duas pessoas se encheu de gente. Mais precisamente, o carcereiro chefe, Magelan, o vice Hanyabal, a carceireira Domino, e mais dois guardas. Uma multidão, mesmo. Todos eles bebiam da visão de um corpo que sabiam ser forte, mas que agora estava despido, banhado em sangue, hematomas e cortes. Hiken no Ace não parece mais tão ameaçador desse jeito, pensavam. Ver o grande comandante da segunda divisão do Barba Branca sendo reduzido ao "prisioneiro n° 66981"de Impel Down não tinha preço.

- Uuh, bom trabalho, Gerard.

Foi Domino que fez o cumprimento que o pirata ponderou antes se ia fazer. Mas, agora, ele mal podia _ouvi-la_. Perdera tanto sangue... tanto... Fazia mesmo força para permanecer pelo menos um pouco alerta frente aquele grupo.

Inferno. A surpresa era ainda estar vivo com o corpo daquele jeito.

- Era uma vez um molequinho que brincou de ser pirata...

Um dos guardas caçoou.

- ... _E se queimou_!

O outro completou a piada, mas, só eles dois riram.

Magelan suspirou um "novatos", e depois os repreendeu; seu tom autoritário:

- Se vocês têm tempo para piadinhas, também tem tempo para tirarem esse lixo daí e o aprontarem para ser levado à cela. Comecem!

Ace não entendia nada. Doía tanto para entender. Sem contar que o suor escorrendo de sua testa para os seus olhos os fez arderem. Sua visão que estava turva reduziu para zero.

Não entendeu quando o soltaram; não entendeu quando o vestiram. Só conseguia perceber o fato de não estar sendo mais torturado. Não por que a dor parara, não. Lá pela metade das chibatas (que nem em sonho poderiam ser mil, mas, trezentos e alguma coisa), nem dava mais para diferenciar se o chicote entrava em contato com seu corpo ou não. Tudo o que sentia era dor. Mas, como agora a dor não vinha acompanhada de sons, ele deduziu que o grande instrumento de couro não estava mais em uso. _Sabia que nunca mais esqueceria aqueles sons..._

De fato, exatamente como Domino dissera, o pirata não erguera uma sobrancelha. Orgulho, cansaço, e dor excruciante não o permitiam reagir.

Para evitar qualquer boba resistência, e também para poupar seu precioso tempo, o preguiçoso, porém, sensato, Magelan, escolheu o elevador para levar o cativo ao seu novo "lar".

Eles eram mesmo muito bons no que faziam. Em questão de minutos, Ace já estava devidamente acomodado em sua cela. O que significa os dois braços dolorosamente esticados, como se estivesse numa cruz, presos à parede por grossas correntes de kairouseki. Sentado de pernas cruzadas, também envoltas em grossas correntes.

E lá o deixaram a fim de refletir todos os males que fizera para com o mundo. Esse povo da marinha era mesmo ingênuo. Piratas não "refletem", piratas _riem_, _bebem_, e _navegam_. E isso é _tudo_.

Infelizmente para si, Ace não era um pirata comum._

* * *

_

_Parte II – Tártaro_

_

* * *

_

Nesse mundo, a ordem das coisas é mais simples do que parece:

_Existe um deus, todo poderoso, aqui chamado de "**Governo Mundial**"._

_Existe o controle opressivo que deus impõe sobre a humanidade, aqui chamado de "**justiça absoluta**"._

_Existe uma instituição criada por deus, a fim de que a justiça absoluta seja feita, sem falhas. O nome dessa instituição sagrada é "**Marinha**"._

_E, por fim, existe o lugar para onde são mandados todos aqueles de quem deus não se agrada; o inferno, também chamado de "**Impel Down**"._

Apresentados esses elementos, entende-se, por uma questão de _lógica_, porque Ace está encarcerado na Casa dos Mortos.

Acontece que, Ace é pirata. A classe que deus mais odeia. Os _vilões_. Isso é o que deus diz ao mundo.

E o mundo tem _fé_. Logo, o mundo acredita em deus.

Bem no fundo, o sardento sente que, se deus soubesse que ele é o único filho do _diabo_, mais conhecido como **Gol** **D. Roger**, deus o condenaria mesmo se ele não fosse um pirata.

Aparentemente, Gol D. Ace é um _câncer_. E deus, em toda a sua _benevolência_, quer manter sua _amada_ humanidade bem longe de _doenças_.

Concluído esse primeiro raciocínio, vamos aos próximos.

Definição de Inferno: mundo do além, situado como lugar dos condenados; tártaro; sentença penal eterna; profundezas; abismo; dor espiritual existencial; estado de perdição do homem.

Definição de Eternidade: sem princípio e sem fim.

Apenas com esses breves conceitos, já se poderia fazer uma descrição precisa do chamado nível 6 de Impel Down, que ganha o nome tão apropriado de "Inferno Eterno". Mas, vamos nos estender.

Para começo de conversa, é tão apropriado, que os próprios presos dos andares acima jamais ouviram falar dele – até alguns guardas -, ou seja, inferno: um lugar que muitos dizem existir, mas, que não passa de _rumor_. E a _única_ forma de confirmar dita existência, é sendo um de seus _participantes_.

Segundo ponto; lugar de punição eterna.

Impel Down não passava de uma réplica do inferno – esse dos rumores – em pleno oceano. Como tal, abrigava pecadores. É certo que pecado é pecado. Ainda assim, criminosos são classificados por _grau_, a fim de que recebam a sentença adequada.

Sim. _O inferno é mais organizado do que a casa de muita gente, ou, no caso de Ace, o navio de muito capitão por aí..._

Assim como no além, Impel Down também possui suas chamadas "estrelas", mas, o mais correto seria nomeá-los de "demônios". Os de lá de cima – onde ainda há o _luxo_ da superfície – não passam de pequenos diabretes que se multiplicam como uma praga, mas, que não vão te fazer tão mal assim. Conforme se desce a face do abismo – outro nome genérico e literal para o inferno – o caldo literalmente engrossa. Vai descendo... e descendo... e as novas hordas , cada vez mais fortes, vão se apresentando e transformando sua estada na Casa dos Mortos numa questão de sobrevivência. Já no nível 6...

_Respire_ errado e seu encontro será com aqueles que detêm o poder de transformar um segundo em um dia de pura dor. É daí que vem o conceito de eternidade. No primeiro dia, o infeliz novato ainda tem uma idéia de onde veio, e de quanto tempo está naquele lugar esquecido por deus. Depois disso... É tudo uma nebulosa densa, sem pontas. Não se sabe quando ela começou; perde-se a esperança se ela vai terminar um dia.

_Ace parou de contar depois do quarto dia_.

A parte ruim, é que essas criaturas possuem olhos e ouvidos poderosos. Eles ficam no aguardo, praticamente _babando_ em cima do próximo infeliz a ser punido... de novo.

Por fim, toda casa possuí seu conjunto de moradores. A "Casa dos Mortos" é o lugar das almas condenadas; criaturas da podridão; monstros em pele humana.

Espera. Será que isso significava que Ace _também_ era um monstro? Ou que, ao mero distante contato, talvez estivesse... _virando_ um deles?

Não sabia ao certo. Talvez, esse tal Governo Mundial; essa tal de marinha. Talvez... todos estivessem com a razão.

Inferno Eterno é quando um homem começa a ter dúvidas de quem ele é de verdade.

Talvez, merecesse morrer ali. Essa é a casa dos mortos, afinal. Talvez, já estivesse morto.

Vivo sabia que não estava mais. Há quanto tempo? Não tinha a menor idéia.

Por mais incrível que isso possa soar, Portgas D. Ace não estava vivo, nem morto. Ele estava no inferno dos malditos. O lugar da penitência, onde não há entrada, nem saída. Seu corpo – agora sim – dormente; sua alma, _volátil_, talvez, pairando naquela terrível atmosfera. Apenas seu espírito aprisionado ainda gritava de algum lugar, como a chama de fogo que um dia – que parecia mais uma vida anterior, de _tão longe_ – havia sido.

"Estou morto até o dia em que puder morrer."

* * *

Olá! Como dito lá em cima, o recadinho:

Primeiro, minhas mais imensas desculpas ao pessoal que acompanha a fic. Esse mês de novembro deu TUDO errado, desde ficar doente até ficar sem net. o.õ O que me leva ao segundo recado: Esse capítulo seria essa primeira parte, e a segunda parte seria o capítulo 7. Contudo, optei pela junção pois não ficou tão grande, e é uma forma de me redimir, sem contar uma maior dinamização da fic, que entrará numa nova fase.

Falando do capítulo, a primeira parte foi uma maneira detalhada de terminar o grotesco capítulo 5. Tudo isso ficou muito implícito no manga, e achei interessante por na fic. A segunda parte ganhou um formato diferente. O tema "inferno", e o "eternidade", abrangem muitos tópicos. Tantos que foi difícil até de organizar. Perdão se ficou confuso. O início dessa segunda parte foi basicamente uma esquematizada do mundo político-militar de One Piece. xD Desde o início planejei uma parte assim, mas, não sabia onde encaixar. Espero que a sacada do Ace pirata, e Ace filho do diabo tenha funcionado. Enfim. Espero que gostem. No próximo capítulo, que ta digitado pela metade, vai rolar a primeira cena de interação real. É por isso que eu disse que a fic entrará num nível novo.

Mil "gome ne's" Vou tentar recompesar com qualidade e - se puder - velocidade. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Bjo e Ja ne

Moon


	7. Jiichan

_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos a nosso querido Eichiiro Oda-sensei!_

_Portgas D. Ace também não é meu. Mentira. Luffy vai ser meu cunhadinho. xDDD_

_Essa fic contém SPOILER dos últimos arcos do mangá._

* * *

VII – **Jii-chan**

* * *

Lá, no nível seis de Impel Down, existe todo o tipo de gente. Maus, sujos, completamente selvagens. E, sempre que chega alguém naquele lugar -não sendo um guarda- eles se alteram: falam coisas impraticáveis em alto e bom som, berram ameaças, agitam correntes... Como uma horda de demônios. Os sorrisos de urubus famintos, excitados em cima de uma única carcaça.

Contudo, desta vez foi diferente.

Até mesmo o mais ignorante, retardado presidiário reconheceu, na figura de Monkey D. Garp, alguém a ser temido. E, por um instante, o silêncio reinou no inferno.

Aparentemente, o único alheio aquele homem era o mais novo habitante do nível seis, ou, como os vizinhos carinhosamente haviam apelidado, o "_Super_ _Star_" da Casa dos Mortos, Ace dos Punhos de Fogo.

Havia vários motivos para tal tratamento. O primeiro era porque Ace era famoso no mundo por si só. Depois vinha o fato de ser um dos comandantes de Barba Branca - o que o faz ser muito hostilzado - e, por último, mas, não menos importante, a notícia bombástica que chocou o mundo, e que chegou até nas profundezas do inferno.

A execução pública de Portgas D. Ace.

O menino, por sua vez, mantinha sua perfeita imitação de um boneco sem vida. Francamente, estava virando um _perito_ nisso, com seu corpo coberto de feridas. Tirando as respirações dificultosas, e os gemidos ocasionais, qualquer um acharia que aquele novato já tinha sido agraciado com uma execução involuntária e prematura.

Mas a Garp, o sardento não enganava.

Quando ouviu aqueles passos marcados, oh tão conhecidos, de seu jii-chan, seu corpo todo tremeu nas bases. Sentiu-se como... _Luffy_, que se arrepia só em lembrar-se do Vice-Almirante. Mesmo assim, logrou permanecer estático, com a cabeça mole pendendo para baixo. Sabia que seria chamado logo.

-Oooh, que vista horrível.

Jii-chan era sempre tão direto em seus comentários...

- Ainda está vivo aí dentro... Ace?

E só para mostrar que, apesar de tudo, ainda estava respirando, o pirata cortesmente ergueu um pouco – apenas um pouco – a fronte suja, numa saudação entre suspiros mais pesados do que previra. Quando falou, nem reconheceu a própria vez.

- Ah... Hah... Jiji...

Monkey D. Garp não era do tipo que sentia pena. E todo mundo sabe disso – principalmente Luffy e Ace, suas maiores "vítimas".

Ainda assim, quando teve aquele vislumbre do neto, sentiu algo apertar em seu coração. Algo como... como... Não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que Ace e Impel Down não _combinavam_. Seu neto teimoso, orgulhoso, sardento, era alguém tão cheio de fogo e vida. Vê-lo naquele estado, derrotado e, acima de tudo, _preso_!! A idéia de Portgas D. Ace em correntes é simplesmente... _errada_.

- Como você ainda está vivo com todos esses machucados, Ace?

A pergunta não foi para o garoto, talvez, nem para si mesmo. No fundo, Garp sabia que se fosse com Luffy, o gaki também estaria vivo, da mesma forma se fosse com seu filho, Dragon. E, com certeza, Roger também.

Ainda assim, o que revoltava era ver alguém forte como Ace com feridas que já não eram mais as de batalha. Gemendo em cima de dores que não deveriam existir. Garp sabia muito bem o que a marinha fazia quando pegava um pirata, principalmente um moleque arrogante e em ascensão como Ace... Estava com o corpo destruído porque covardemente o abateram. Porque o prenderam e aproveitaram a oportunidade única de torturar Hiken no Ace.

Tentando se convencer de que a culpa era toda do gaki metido, por ter se tornado um pirata safado, o velho lobo do mar sentou-se naquele chão frio, com as pernas cruzadas, como se o chão do nível seis fosse um jardim gramado, e ele estivesse pronto para fazer uma refeição com o neto que não via há anos.

De fato, apenas aquela intransponível grade o separava do sardento. _Tão perto e tão longe_...

- O que está fazendo aqui... – ofegou -...velho?

Tão diferente do irmão...

- Isso lá é jeito de falar com seu avô?! Moleque ingrato, Ace, é o que você é!

Exasperou de sua forma costumeira, frustrado porque queria entrar naquela cela e dar uns bons _cascudos _naquele gaki, para ver se _dessa vez_ lhe enfiava _algum_ juízo na cabeça _oca_! E depois... O abraçaria e beijaria aquela testa suja de sangue e muito suor, dizendo que _tudo ficaria bem._

Infelizmente, querer não é poder. Não interessa se você é um vice-almirante herói. Às vezes – não, esqueça isso – quase sempre, querer não é poder.

- Cuidado velho... eu não sou Luffy! E... se não tem nada... melhor para dizer...por...que...vai...me...deixa em paz... Vai embora, Garp!

Tão, _tão_ diferente do irmão... Ace sempre peitava Garp. E o dono dos Punhos do Amor confirmou sua teoria de que, mesmo preso e no estado lamentável em que estava, Ace continuaria com o maior topete para cima do avô. Aquele safado do Roger só sabia dar problema para o marinheiro, até _depois_ de morto...

E que _voz_ era _aquela_? Tudo menos a do Ace que Garp conhecia. Pobre gaki... os encarregados desse tártaro devem ter se esforçado para você gritar e ficar com a voz desse jeito.

Já que o garoto não queria saber de rodeios...

- Você já deve imaginar, ne, Ace? Por sua causa o Quartel General da Marinha... Não, o mundo está um deus nos acuda! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Tudo o que Ace mais queria era poder quebrar aquelas paredes e dar o fora dali, ou, talvez, num sonho menos ambicioso, libertar-se das correntes só para poder tampar os ouvidos.

_Por favor, Jii-chan, não diz isso. Eu não quero ouvir de novo. Não quero. Por favornãodizporfavornãodizporfavornão....Eu prefiromorrereuprefiromorrer._

E, finalmente, Ace deu voz aos seus desejos mais recônditos e desesperados.

- Me... mate...

Garp estava cada vez mais irritado com o fato de que o garoto tinha que fazer um esforço enorme para dizer duas simples palavras. E ele nem conseguiu entender aquela voz tão rouca e quebrada.

- Você devia... _Me matar_!

Apesar das palavras serem de demanda, o tom era de alguém que implorava pela morte como alguém implora pela vida. Impel Down era um lugar tão desgraçado, que tinha o poder de reverter valores na mente das pessoas. Todavia, Garp sabia melhor. Ele conhecia Ace muito mais do que o neto pensava. Ele sabia exatamente o que significava aquela "ordem"- o gaki é orgulhoso demais para pedir.

Monkey D. Garp usou seu poder para salvar a vida do amaldiçoado Ace uma vez. Agora, a mesma criança o ordena que use o mesmo poder, ali e agora, para mandá-lo de uma vez para o inferno. O destino não se cansa de ironizar nossas miseráveis vidas...

- Matar você diz? Seu moleque idiota! – sentiu como se estivesse exortando aquele sardento de quatro anos - Nada pode parar o que vai acontecer, e você sabe disso! Mesmo se eu te matasse agora, isso não impediria Barba Branca de lutar!

É, Ace, você sabe disso. Desde o dia em que recebeu a fatídica notícia da execução pública, _você sempre soube_. Aí está à razão para as dores – que já beiravam o insuportável - terem piorado.

- Ninguém mais pode impedir...

À medida que ia verbalizando uma verdade que ambos já sabiam, via as mudanças drásticas na expressão de Ace. É certo que ele não estava bem, em primeiro lugar. Mas, agora, era como se Garp tivesse sido o primeiro a dar o golpe efetivo. Aquele que fez a primeira rachadura no espírito que – apesar de todas as dores do mundo – permanecera intacto. Ace era tão forte.

E Garp odiou ver aquilo. _Odiou_.

Os punhos se fecharam nas correntes; os dentes trincaram, e as lágrimas... ah, as benditas lágrimas... forçavam sua passagem pelos olhos cerrados, apertados, tentando inutilmente prendê-las.

Há quanto tempo não via Ace chorar? Já nem lembrava mais da última vez.

- Nós já zangamos...

Um soluço, um gemido perturbador. _Perturbador_. Pára de chorar por aquele homem, gaki idiota! Droga!

- ... o Senhor dos Mares!!!

Shirohige ia cair. E Portgas D. Ace seria aquele que carregaria esse fardo, vivo ou morto.

* * *

_Hi, Piece fans!!^^_

_Bem, antes de mais nada, é, eu sei bem que esse capítulo demorou a sair. Mas, meu fim de 2009 e começo de 2010 está agitado. Eu vivo agora em casa de parente nessas férias!! E quase nunca posso usar o PC. Daí a minha ausência com essa fic que gosto tanto. Por outro lado, eu tenho escrito MUITO no papel, não só "Crônicas", como também "D" e fics de outros fandons. Então, uma vez que puder digitar tudo, as atualizações serão BEM mais rápidas. xD_

_E, agora dando uma breve explanada na fic, eu tenho dizer que AMEI esse capítulo. A primeira cena de real diálogo, finalmente! E eu AMO o Garp. xDD E achei bastante inteligente a forma como Oda retrata o relacionamento dele com Ace no manga. Tentei transferir essa essência para a fic, e me agradei do resultado. E, sim, próximo capítulo terá ainda mais Garp. A fic, embora centrada no Ace, chegou na fase das interações, e vou tentar ao máximo explorar o ponto de vista de cada personagem relevante. Outra coisa a mencionar é que, esse capítulo 7 encerra as torturas físicas - o fim do cap. 6 é como um prólogo disso - e começa as pscicológicas. E é agora que o sofrimento irá para outro nível e, sim, nosso herói Ace ainda vai passar por bons momentos "Angst"._

_Por último, quero agradecer a todos que leem. Afinal, a fic é pra vocês. E em especial Fabijedi, que me manda reviews tão carinhosas! ^^_** _Arigatou, Fabi_**!

Vejo vocês no capítulo 8. xD _**Reviews**_?

Bjo e Ja ne

**Moon**


	8. O Pai e o Filho

_One Piece não me pertence (é bom que você saiba o que está fazendo com meu mangá favorito, Oda!) Todos os direitos de Eiichiro Oda. Esta fic é apenas para fins de entretenimento._

_ALERTA VERMELHO DE **SPOILER**!!!!!_

* * *

VIII – **O Pai e o Filho**

* * *

Portgas D. Ace estava _chorando_.

O quão 'fora do lugar' era isso?

Garp não pode evitar o sentimento de confusão. É verdade que o gaki chorava _muito_ quando pequeno. Não, não o choro do bebê com fome (_ninguém_ superava Luffy nessa modalidade). Ao invés disso, era o choro do garoto magricela, sardento, que não conseguia entender porque _todo mundo_ odiava _tanto_ aquele Roger, aquele que era seu pai. Ele chorava porque essas pessoas malvadas o diziam que Ace não devia ter nascido.

Bem, isso foi antes do garoto magrinho quase matar todos eles. Depois disso, Garp nunca mais viu o menino chorar. E agora... seu forte, orgulhoso neto chorava por causa daquele..._pirata_. Éh, Garp estava bem ciente que Ace era pirata também. Mas, ele era hipócrita desse jeito.

- Como eu queria que você e Luffy tivessem se tornado grandes oficiais da marinha, mas, _nããããooooo_...

Ace rolou seus olhos úmidos. Lá vamos nós outra vez... Só mesmo seu vovô insano para levantar _esse_ assunto neste buraco do inferno, que é Impel Down. E já não o havia dito _milhões_ de vezes?

"_Não tenho vocação pra ser um macaco do espaço!"_

O tom de voz cansado de Garp era aquele incorrigível – como o adulto passando um sermão na criança. Que avô mais dramático.

- ...Vocês dois decidem fazer justamente o contrário e se tornam terríveis bandidos!

Por um momentinho muito efêmero, Ace estava grato pelas grades da cela. Ele podia sentir no _ar_ uma onda de '_Punhos do Amor'_ vindo por aí...

- Ah, aquele Lufy. Eu tenho certeza que você soube o que o seu irmãzinho fez lá em Ennies Loby. Então, eu fui até Watter Seven para ensiná-lo uma lição com esse meu – ele levantou a mão fechada – 'Punho do Amor'. E o que o idiota me faz? Vai até Shabondy e soca um Tenryuubito! Estou tão orgulhoso desse meu neto! Bwahahahahah!!!

Até mesmo neste inferno eterno. Até com os olhos ardendo pelas lágrimas prévias, ele não pode evitar o sorriso. Um Tenryuubito... Bem, ele não podia dizer que estava surpreso. Aquilo era tão..._Luffy_.

Melhor ainda era ver seu avô dizendo isso, dessa maneira. Se Ace não estava enganado, havia até uma ponta de _inveja_ na voz do oficial. – _o que Monkey D. Garp não daria pra socar um Tenryuubito..._

Mas, ele jamais faria algo assim, porque era da marinha. Ace, desde sempre, considerou os marinheiros um bando de _macacos espaciais_, _com seus uniformes espaciais_. Okay, jiji era um _gorila_ espacial, mas, enfim.

- Ah, é, falando nisso, eu contei para o Luffy sobre seu pai. Ele ficou mais surpreso de saber que tinha um!

Verdade. Era mais fácil Luffy pensar que brotou da terra... Não que o Mugiwara ligasse.

- Não importa – o fato de que sua voz ainda estava falhando e que era difícil formar uma frase completa fez Ace suspirar cansado – se a gente sabe, ou não. Permanece o fato de que Luffy e eu possuímos o sangue do homem mais procurado do mundo correndo em nossas veias. Como... nós poderíamos nos tornar marinheiros?

Gol D. Roger não era nada além de escória. Não porque o homem era um pirata. Se fosse assim, Ace seria o maior hipócrita da história. Roger era um pecador, ele era mal. Ele não era nada como o seu verdadeiro oyaji; Newgate.

E, sendo o filho de sangue de um demônio, Ace era isso; um pirata; um vilão.

Nunca falaria em voz alta, mas, bem lá no fundo, em horas como essa, ele ficava _assustado_. Tinha medo de virar alguém exatamente como aquele demônio.

Não, não, não! Era Portgas D. Ace, não Gol D. Ace. Sua mãe era uma pessoa linda, e boa. Seu pai era apenas uma mancha genética. Seu herdado cabelo negro, o sorriso arrogante, perigoso, mas, infantil, e sua força de outro mundo –

- _Eram uma mancha_.

Olhando para seu neto, encarcerado, Garp teve um irônico de já vu.

Vinte e dois anos atrás havia um Gold Roger atrás das grades, implorando pela vida de seu único filho. Bem, ele sorria daquele seu jeito irritante e fazia tudo aquilo soar como uma simples negociação – mas, Garp sabia melhor – O rei estava _implorando_.

Mais estranho, ele não implorou pela sua mulher, nem mesmo seus nakama...

O próprio diabo implorava pela vida de uma criança que ainda nem nascida era. Naquela hora, o oficial olhou para o cativo como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse crescendo no mesmo. "_Você_ vai ter um filho?!!!" Desnecessário alongar a surpresa do Monkey. Quer dizer que até mesmo esse homem tinha algum coração?

"_Crianças que ainda estão pra nascer não têm nada haver com o pecado dos pais, Garp"_

E essa foi à _única_ coisa sábia que Gol D. Roger proferiu em toda a sua vida.

Uma pena Garp ter sido o único a ouvir. E apesar de sua personalidade (radical? forte? insana?) ele disse "absolutamente disparatado!" não apenas porque Roger era um safado irresponsável, mas também, porque o vice-almirante era um homem honrado. Ele achou bem patético aquele súbito complexo de culpa do pirata. Parecia até que o homem queria redimir sua vida de pecados com aquilo.

"Não, Garp, eu sei que você vai fazer"

Ele, um alto oficial a marinha. Estava tudo tão óbvio. O certo era cumprir seu dever e eliminar o mal antes mesmo dele chegar ao mundo, _certo_? Certo. Então... Por que ele ajudou Portgas D. Rouge, _mesmo_?

Lutou contra si mesmo até o último momento. Foi então que ouviu o primeiro choro do recém chegado Ace. E todo o receio desvaneceu como mágica. Esse não é um demônio. Esse é um menino inocente. Um menino lindo, forte e – _oh, Rouge, ele tem as suas sardas_!

- Bem, ele tentou...

Ace nunca entenderia qual era o problema de seu maluco jiji. Por que o homem – o vice-almirante – continuava tentando defender seu próprio inimigo? O inimigo da humanidade? Óh, não, não dessa vez. Estava enjoado, com frio, em correntes de kaoirouseki, no escuro, machucado e, acima de tudo – _estava cansado dessa merda de vida._ Ele não ia ouvir Garp defender Roger. De novo.

- É por isso, jiji...

Seu verdadeiro pai era aquele que agia como um pai de fato. Seu pai o deu uma família, um lugar para pertencer... Seu pai se importava consigo, e não deu a mínima de quem era filho.

- Eu só tenho um pai.

Isso. Eu, _Portgas_ D. Ace, só tenho um pai...

- E o nome dele é Shirohige!

Do outro lado da grade, o homem queria dar um tapa na própria cara.

O moleque continuava dizendo e dizendo isso – e não realizava que seu próprio _sorriso _o traía. Ele declarava com vigor 'Barba Branca' com uma expressão que _gritava _'Rogers'. Aquele sorriso irritante, temerário. Ace era tão irritante quanto Roger.

"Será que você não _enxerga_ isso, gaki?"

Garp suspirou; Ace suspirou. Essa conversa não estava chegando a lugar nenhum. Eles deviam ter previsto isso, principalmente Garp. Ace podia não ter ao menos notado, mas, esse lugar foi feito para bagunçar com as mentes dos presos. E diabos- _se Ace já não era uma criança problemática o suficiente?_

Um silêncio desconfortável seguiu. Quando Garp deu conta, seu neto que antes parecia tão cheio de fogo (de verdade) ao falar de Shirohige, agora, deixou a cabeça pendendo pra baixo pesadamente – de volta a imitação de um cadáver, éh?

Uma imagem do passado fez o vice-almirante romper em arrepios. De fato, ele podia ouvir claramente aquela voz infantil de um muito jovem Ace.

"Vô, você acha.... que eu devia mesmo ter nascido?"

Olhando pra seu neto agora, ele só podia chegar a uma conclusão:

Você ainda não encontrou sua resposta, Ace...

Estava surpreso, de coração. Não consegue enxergar o quão importante você é pra mim? Até mesmo para aqueles piratas, e aquele velho? E _Luffy_? _Sua vida é tão escura que você não consegue ver o óbvio, criança idiota...?_

Claramente, Ace não conseguia.

Gaki tolo, _tolo_, **tolo**...

Se as pessoas pudessem ser ressuscitadas, Garp sabia exatamente quem seria o seu eleito.

Roger.

"_Pra eu chutar seu traseiro até você morrer de novo_!"

Tudo por sua culpa – Ace nunca mereceu passar por isso. Não importa todo o esforço feito, o gaki ainda terminou sofrendo. "Enquanto você está aí, todo _morto _e _tranqüilo_, seu filho está preso aqui nesse inferno!" E Garp não estava pensando em Impel Down.

O inferno de Ace compreende exatos vinte anos de vida – _e contando_.

Pobre criança. Porque é isso que ele é; nada além de uma criança grande e confusa. Ainda assim, ele tem muito orgulho do neto que, mesmo sendo filho de quem é, conseguiu se tornar uma pessoa bonita, apesar de todas as piratarias. Garp acredita que isso só pode ter vindo de Rougue – _ou de Jesus_.

Não importa o quão ferozmente forte ele seja, para Monkey D. Garp, Ace, assim como Luffy, será sempre um garotinho.

Ele era o tipo de bebê hiperativo, cheio de (muita) energia pra gastar. E sempre deu trabalho. _Sempre_. Do nascimento até os vinte anos de hoje...

Quando ainda nem andava – o pestinha deu um jeito de fugir engatinhando. E, diabos – se Ace não era _rápido_. Ainda podia ouvir Dadan berrando até ficar rouco: "Garp, eu te odeio! Esse garoto ainda vai me dar um _ataque do coração_!"

- Dadan amou Ace desde o primeiro dia, _quando o adorável neném mijou em sua cara camisa nova._

Ace também tinha o estranho hábito de botar coisas na boca. E era basicamente tudo de estranho que aparecia em seu caminho. _Tudo_.

'Cospe logo essa lesma nojenta, Ace no gaki!'

Bem, esses ricos metidos consideravam isso uma _iguaria_, ne?

'Garp, ele comeu cem berries!!'

'Quão estranho é isso? Ele vai literalmente cagar dinheiro mais tarde! _Bwahahahaha_!!'

'Não é engraçado, Garp'

'Bem feito pra você, Dadan avarento!'

A primeira vez que Garp fez suas famosas caretas pra Luffy – o pequeno Monkey chorou _por horas_. Quem poderia culpá-lo? Garp _era_ de assustar.

Ele só ficou surpreso com a reação porque, um tempo atrás, fez o mesmo quando brincava com Ace e o pequeno – riu de gargalhar; fez seus ruídos esquisitos de bebê; cutucou o nariz do avô e bateu palmas com suas mãozinhas rechonchudas, como que pedindo: "_mais_!"

_É claro_ que Garp fez mais. Como alguém podia dizer 'não' para uma criaturinha tão kawaii e _sardenta_ dessas?

E como tal momento de felicidade podia soar como se tivesse acontecido _ontem_? E como – _oh, deus, como_ – podia a mesma ingênua, kawaii – e feliz, _feliz_, **feliz** – criança, ser esse mesmo homem melancólico, acorrentado e ferido – pedindo pra morrer?

"_Não dá mais pra mim_"

- Tchau, Ace...

Ele levantou, virou, deu três passos que soaram tão barulhentos naquele lugar de eterna penumbra e momentânea, mórbida quietude.

- Até mais...jiji

Ele não olhou pra trás.

Ace não veria as lágrimas de seu avô nesse lugar.

* * *

_Alô!!! Okay, podem jogar pedras, mas, ta na hora da culpa e da sinceridade:_

_BLOQUEOU GERAL!!!!_

_Eu tinha, há muito tempo, um capítulo bem distinto desse daqui. Mas, isso foi ANTES de tudo que aconteceu no manga (estou em choque até hoje). Sendo assim, decidi esperar pra ver se fazia algo mais verdadeiro e de qualidade. Demorou, mas, finalmente, a inspiração bateu de novo! Eis o capítulo 8! Posso dizer que é, até agora, meu favorito. Talvez, tenha ficado meio grandinho com relação aos outros. Ainda assim, não tenho coragem de tirar uma vírgula dele. Eu vejo muita carga emocional na relação de Garp e Ace. Há muito pra ser dito. Ao invés de inventar novos diálogos, optei por trabalhar com as reflexões e, principalmente da parte de Garp, os flashbacks. Depois de tantos capítulos de dor e tortura, eu achei que a figura do avô (ainda que seja ESTE jiji xD) foi a ideal pra suavizar. E mesmo que haja uma leveza, ela torna-se muito tênue e volátil, fácil de escapar, devido a trágica estória de vida de Ace. Bem, é isso aí. xDD_

_Outro comentário pessoal: Há muito tempo atrás, eu tinha uma visão bem romântica de Roger. Hoje, analizando o pouco que foi mostrado dele e de Ace, essa concepção mudou. Eu ainda acho que Oda nos mostrará que, diferente do futuro Rei dos Piratas, o antigo não era lá flor que se cheirasse. Abordei isso de leve na fic, mas, só com aspectos mostrados no manga mesmo._

_Um MUITO OBRIGADO a todos vocês que estão acompanhando/mandando reviews. Vocês me animam demais! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo oito._

_E, pra finalizar, um momentinho jabá xD: Pra "comemorar" a volta da minha inspiração, fiz uma One-shot nova chamada "É tudo sobre ele" com Ace e Teach, e uma fic de capítulos "Conversas estranhas". Essa segunda se trata exatamente do título: serão One-shots, mas,diferente de "Crônicas" não terão nenhuma ligação, e pode aparecer qualquer personagem do universo One Piece. Na estréia botei Zoro e Sanji, porque eu adoooooro eles. xDD_

_É isso aí pessoal. Fico por aqui, porque já falei demais Reviews, se não for pedir muito_

_JA ne!!_

**Moon**


	9. Companheiro de Quarto

One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos a Eiichiro Odachii-sensei!

Como sempre, alerta de SPOILER do arco Impel Down e Marineford.

* * *

IX - **Companheiro de quarto**

* * *

__

Impel Down é o inferno

Ela foi feita para te deixar _perdido _para sempre. No começo, Ace tentou, ele realmente tentou contar o tempo. Mas, era inútil - nesse fundo de oceano.

Por tal motivo, ele não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, desde que seu louco jiji se despedira – _de costas_.

"Acha que eu não percebi, velho? Acha que não_ senti_ suas lágrimas?"

Ver um rosto amigo, familiar, nesse buraco do inferno é sempre bom, certo? Não para Ace. A visita de Garp serviu apenas para confirmar o quanto seu espírito estava enfraquecido. _Dor_. Diferente daquela que toda a tortura no mundo possa proporcionar.

E, só para colocar a calda quente no sorvete, aqui no inferno eterno – _o tempo, sim, pára._

Podiam ter se passados horas, dias ou semanas. Dane-se o preso que ainda liga pra isso!

Ouviu um som de correntes, e uma leve agitação. Uns murmúrios altos vindo dos outros prisioneiros. Oh? Morador novo?

"Bem vindo ao inferno, seja lá quem for você, infeliz...."

E não deu mais atenção, voltando a baixar a fronte, e vendo algumas gotas que manchavam o chão de pedra. Lágrimas que nem havia se dado conta antes e, claro, o sangue. De repente, o som das correntes aumentou como se tivesse mais próximo.

Novo morador **E **colega de quarto.

Era tudo o que o sardento queria.

Ace não era o tipo de pessoa que se surpreendia por qualquer coisa – Não, com esses vinte anos de vida bagunçada, e seu hábito de dormir e acordar em lugares aleatórios. Ainda assim, se teve uma coisa que essa cadeia ensinou era: _Jamais subestime a marinha_. Jamais.

Porque eles, claramente, estavam fazendo _incrível _esforço para impressioná-lo.

Não estava surpreso por terem arranjado-lhe um colega de cela. Tanto faz. Não é como se Ace estivesse com humor para conversas. Estava _enjoado _delas, visto que as duas últimas (com Garp e Teach) não foram _nada _promissoras. Talvez, mais tarde, essa coisa de companheiro de cela...funcionasse? Talvez, tudo ficasse..._okay_.

Esqueça isso. _Nada _ia ficar okay.

Porque ali, bem pertinho, se encontrava a pior surpresa de todas – os olhos, acostumados com a escuridão, rapidamente reconheceram a forma massiva sendo presa à parede a seu lado.

- _Jimbei!_

"Droga! Esses macacos espaciais do inferno! Que merda! Que merda!"

Viu um pequeno sorriso formar-se no canto dos lábios do tritão, juntamente com um suspiro cansado.

- Há quanto tempo, Ace-kun....

E, antes que pudesse piscar (porque sua intenção era soltar um cabeludo palavrão), surgiu um grande taco espinhoso conectando com o rosto azul. E o diretor Magellan...

"Como eu não percebi essa..._coisa _antes? Esse lugar está _mesmo _me afetando!"

... dizendo alguma coisa para o novato.

- Eu pensei que você estava bem ciente dos motivos de seu cárcere. Você está aqui para esfriar a cabeça, Jimbei,e refletir nas coisas erradas que você andou fazendo, ou seja: _CALA A DROGA DA BOCA!_

E um violento soco no estômago – só para garantir que o prisioneiro não teria o _ar _necessário para _ousar _falar. Jimbei havia sido claramente torturado. Talvez, não da mesma forma que Ace, mas, era inegável que o homem estava sangrando e machucado – por toda parte.

Ace apertou os olhos com a vinda do próximo golpe. Era pra Jimbei, ele sabia mas, sentiu como se fosse direcionado a si próprio. Não conseguia evitar a horrível sensação. Depois disso, os demônios foram embora, e tudo que restou foi o silêncio – e a imagem do pirata forte, do homem orgulhoso, do leal _amigo_...

... _reduzida a mais um número dentro de Impel Down_.

Isso o deixou tão puto!

"Será que eu parecia _tão _fraco assim, lá naquela sessão de tortura?"

Provavelmente.

* * *

**BANG**!

- Eu não vou...

**BANG**!

-...fugir daqui!

Aquela berrada declaração era completamente óbvia. Mas, isso não importa. _Não aqui_. Não, com esses demônios que ficam a espreita, procurando desculpas para bater no prisioneiro até que ele não possa mais distinguir realidade do pesadelo.

E Jimbei.... ele simplesmente _emanava _razões para ser espancado até a morte.

Agora, que Ace parava pra pensar sobre isso – já fazia um tempo em que ele não se encontrava na ponta receptora de uma sessão de tortura. Na verdade, no que dizia respeito a Impel, o sardento foi torturado apenas uma vez. Uma tortura _memorável_, mas, ainda assim...

_Talvez, seu charme natural o tenha posto no bom lado dos guardas?_

"Hahahahaha!"

Até parece. Não havia 'bom lado' no inferno eterno. Eles apenas pensavam que era menos divertido (ou que não valia a pena) 'ensinar boas maneiras' para um boneco sem vida.

- Droga – a voz do shichibukai soou alquebrada contra os ouvidos de Ace- Eu nem posso me _coçar _aqui!

Ace apenas olhou de canto, com olhos estreitos.

-Eles te bateram de novo, hein, oyabun?

Virou a cabeça para o lado de Jimbei – e sentiu toda a nuca doer em protesto. Caramba! Estava _realmente _sem mover um músculo, como ouviu um guarda dizendo. Aquele mesmo que, num determinado ponto de seu cárcere (o qual não se daria o trabalho de lembrar), ficou berrando seu nome em pânico. Éh? Então, o homem achara que Ace estava morto. _Que babaca..._

- O que está ferido não é meu corpo, Ace-san.

Teve que lutar com todas as suas forças para suprimir o gemido – de frustração. Ele conhecia _aquela _face. Depois de lutar cinco dias e cinco noites sem parar com esse homem, Ace podia dizer que o conhecia bem o suficiente. Aquela face... Ainda que o rosto do homem continuasse terrivelmente sereno, havia uma chama furiosa em seu olhar. O segundo comandante sabia o que estava por vir. _E ele não estava gostando disso._

-Isso não dói, tanto assim...

"Éh. Eu sei. Eu sei _muito _bem que é necessário muito mais do que uma merda de soco para fazer você sentir dor. _Apenas. Cala. a. Boca_."

-Eu vou dizer o que está ferido!

_Cala a boca_. **Cala a boca**. _**CALA A BOCA**_!

- É meu coração! Dói porque eu não posso fazer justiça!

E _precisava _falar mais? Aquela única declaração sintetizava todos os pensamentos que vinham desordenados em sua mente. Todas as dores que sentia. A marinha estava fazendo... de novo. Não seria a primeira, nem última vez, que dariam ao mundo um espetáculo semelhante. Para derrubar Barba Branca, eles iriam acabar com a vida de um _menino_.

Porque Jimbei, hoje, via muito além do nome 'Hiken', do cartaz de procurado, da tatuagem nas costas, e do sorriso arrogante. _Jimbei_... _só via um gaki, que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada._

"Não passa de um menino..."

Aquelas palavras eram o que Portgas D. Ace – a criança problemática – vinha esperando e temendo, desde o momento que olhou para Jimbei em sua cela. Primeiro jii-chan, agora Jimbei? Que diabos! Não sabia mais se aguentaria uma nova 'visita'...

"Por que você não pára de falar, oyabun?"

**Silêncio.**

"Graças a deus"

* * *

_Oie! Não demorou tanto assim dessa vez.n.n Eu tenho que dizer, esse capítulo foi difícil ao EXTREMO de escrever. Tipo, a coisa não fluiu... òó Eu fiquei umas duas semanas para conseguir organizar minhas idéias e passá-las para o papel. Não ficou tão grande quanto o anterior. Isso é o normal da fic. Considerem o oitavo como uma feliz anomalia. xD Enfim. Falando deste capítulo, eu quis retratar um momento não visto no mangá, nem mesmo no anime. A chegada de Jimbei. Reparem como Ace já estava perturbado por causa da visita de Garp. Eu queria mostrar isso e somar com a dor de ver seu amigo ali. Dá pra perceber que, desde o primeiro momento, mesmo sem saber das notícias do mundo externo, Ace entende porque Jimbei está na prisão. A princípio, ele fica com raiva e, depois, principalmente no fim, ele fica absolutamente perdido. Ele não quer que Jimbei fale, porque assim dói mais. Bem, da pra imaginar, ne? E, falando em Jimbei, eu misturei, só um pouco, os pensamentos dele na narrativa._

_Acontece que, esse capítulo servirá como introdução para o próximo, onde haverá mais foco no tritão. E no Ace, nem preciso dizer, né? xD_

_Pois é. Espero que tenham gostado. Esse capítulo, em particular, não me deixou muito feliz. Mas, é porque não consegui mais do que isso. To com a sensação de que esqueci algo importante. Espero mesmo que gostem. É muito importante pra mim, manter a qualidade da fic. _

_Como último recado, não pensem que essa fic foi deixada de lado por causa das one-shots em 'Conversas Estranhas'. Acontece que, meu forte, é mais humor mesmo. Logo, é mais lógico que aqueles capítulos (completamente nonsense) saiam mais rápidos do que esses daqui. 'Crônicas' é um verdadeiro desafio pra mim. Minha pífia previsão diz que ela vai acabar no capítulo 12 ou 13, com a saída da prisão. E eu sei que vou sentir saudade. Talvez, eu faça um 'angst' desse mesmo drama do Ace na versão Luffy! xD Mas, isso é pra depois. Vamos nos concentrar no presente._

_Obs: Para aqueles que apreciam o nonsense, 'Conversas Estranhas' está atualizada com seu capítulo 5. Podem dar uma conferida! Bjos a todos que mandam reviews, que favoritam ou que apenas lêem. Essa fic é de vocês!_

_Obs 2; Perdão pela enorme nota de rodapé. Hoje eu me empolguei mais que o normal_

_**Ja ne**_

**Moon**


End file.
